Scars
by omia11
Summary: I was alone. I've always been and thought that I always would be. Nobody understood me. They'd think that they could help me, but they made things worse! So if you'd have told me that I'd be saved by the most powerful couple in Hollywood, I wouldn't believe you... Raura
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

"The marks humans leave are too often scars."  
― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_

She left.

I should be sad. I should be crying over her grave. I should be crying days and nights for her to come back.

But I'm not.

No I'm just upset. Upset that she left me with _him_, that she didn't take me with her. She left without a word, a sign. She didn't even care about me or about what I was going to be. She just left me with those scars that I try every day to cover up with make –up. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't care if I die, or that she doesn't care if he kills me. It's going to happen soon anyways.

I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be the one crying of pain right now, _he should be_! He should be crying because he's hurting me. He should be ashamed of himself, shouldn't be able to look at his reflection nor even be able to sleep at night. But I am. I'm the victim in all of this crap!

I take a last look of my stuff, ready to say goodbye to tis hell of life! Sighing, I go downstairs, open the front door and hear the man that I used to call dad snoring behind me. I try to not wake him up or else he's going to kill me, and I leave.

Even though it's raining, I know that my tears are the reason that my vision is blurred. I don't know where I'm going, or where I'm going to end. I thought that my pain was going to fade away if I'd ran away.

Man, I was wrong…

**Hey people! So first of all…IM SOOOOOO SORRY! You guys don't know how I'm sorry!**

**It has been like what…a year since I last updated?! I know, I know: shame on me. But this year has been everything but easy for me. I lost some people in my family and I had second session exam (yeah we have that here in Belgium, don't ask - ') But anyways I missed you all! But now I promise it's gonna be different! Well…At least I'll try!**

**Anyways, this story just came to me while I was cleaning my room this morning. I thought about it and I was like "Why the heck not!?" So yeah…**

**So this is COMPLETELY different from my others fanfic but I just hope that you guys are gonna like it! Until then,**

**PEACE OUT HOME DAWG!**

**(hehe Fred fan right here!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" I yell from downstairs. And they say GIRLS take long to be ready?! You see it's not every days that your manager tells you that she has a good new but that you're gonna actually like.

For those of you who don't know me, let me introduce myself: I'm Laura Marano. I'm an actress/singer/songwriter. I'm known for my current role as Ally Dawson in Austin&Ally with my co-star and best friend Ross Lynch. Yeah, he's the one who takes so long to get ready! Before you ask, no we aren't a couple! We just are really close friend who happen to live in the same apartment because we hang out with each other a lot. And by that I really mean A LOT! So we figured it would be easier to live in the same apartment. Okay don't judge, it was Ross idea!

Anyways, we are now going to Hollywood Records Building because Sam (my manager) told us that she has an awesome new for me. And by me she meant _us_ or else she wouldn't ask Ross to come.

"I'm coming! Jeez Laura relax. The building is 3 minutes away from here, we won't be late"he says running downstairs. His hair looks like a mess, as usual. But even with that I can't stop myself for thinking that he looks so cute.

What? I didn't say anything wrong! The guy is cute and he knows it!

"Yeah well still. She said it was important and I really don't want to make a bad impression."

He gives me the _Are-You-sure_ look.

"What?" I sigh even though I already know what he's going to say.

"You sure it isn't because she said that you are gonna like the surprise she got you and that you're way too curious?"he says smirking.

Damn, am I really that transparent? Before I could answer anything, my phone rings and Sam's number appears on my screen with a text message:

**From: Samy_Sam**

**To: Laur**

**Hey guys! Sorry but our meeting today is canceled. I have last minutes plans that I can't cancel. Maybe next time ;)**

"Ugh, great! Now I won't know what was my surprise and I got all dressed up for nothing!"I groan. This lady is really driving me nuts!

"Okay, you know what? Go put some comfortable shoes and meet me on the porch in 5 minutes. How does that sound?"he tells me with a smile that makes my heart melt. Okay, okay! I might have...a little...tiny crush on him but h's my best friend, I can't think of him that way! And he's hot, famous talented, he can have any other girls that he wants...and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me like that!

"Laura? Laura? Did you hear me?"he asks waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uhm yeah! Sorry I'm just really tired today." I 's partly true. I can't tell him that I've been thinking about him that way, he'll freak out and then leave me. No, it can't happen.

"Okay then go change we're going for a walk."he smiles a little even though he looks like he cares about me. Wait - Awww! He does care about me!

"Okay..." is all I answer before I run to my bedroom and change myself into something more comfortable.

* * *

"Ross, it's gonna rain!" I exclaim. We've been walking down the houses for the past half hour and I won't say that I didn't like it. Many times I started fighting with myself over if I should hold his hand or not. But now that the rain is starting, I guess I'll have to move that to later.

"Run, Laur Run!" he yells through the rain, laughing. See, it's in those moments that you can see the childish Ross, the one that I would never admit to myself that I lo- really like.

As we stop at a traffic light to catch breath, I hear sobs in a corner of the street. My curiosity takes the lead as I make my way to the little noise. It's sounds quiet, yet I hear it loud and clear.

"Wait Laura! Where are you going" I hear Ross yelling behind me. He starts following me, against his will. I'm pretty sure it's because I have the keys of our apartment and he can't go home and leave me here even if he wanted.

But my thoughts stop there when I see a teen, soaking wet from the rain, cuddling with a cardboard, on the ground, crying.

I freeze there, not knowing what to do. Then I hear Ross coming behind me, breathless. He looks up and follow my gaze. Three minutes of silent pass, before Ross decides to break it.

"Hey. Are you okay? What's your name?"he asks, kneeling down to her level, so basically on the ground. She doesn't answer but looks so vulnerable and hurt that I'm not sure of what i'm saying next.

"She needs to come home with us Ross. She can't stay here!"

Ross looks at me for a minute, searching my eyes, before giving up and helping the girl to stand up. We all walk fast home since it's still raining.

As I enter in and close the door behind me, I'm immediately welcomed by the heat of the apartment. We go in the kitchen. Ross makes us three hot chocolate and comes sit with us at the table. We watch her intensively while she's drinking, and I ask myself how did she ended up there?!

After 15 minutes, she finishes her 5th cup, she needed to eat or drink apparently. All goes quiet. I sigh and turn my head to her and ask:

"So...We really want to help you with no matter what you're going through. But for that, we need to know you and your story...So let's start with your name, alright?"

She nods hesitantly, sighs and then says in the smallest voice ever heard.

"My name's Tia."

* * *

**Hey there! So I know it's been so long since I updated and I'm like really sorry. But it's because I've been recently to Belgiun's Got Talent with my choir (Voice Of Angels) and we're on finale now! #WOO #WOO **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! R&R!**

**P.s: sorry for the mistakes but it's 02:28 a.m. here and I'm REALLY TIRED! I got school tomorrow so...yeah -'**

**Twitter: ****_ /julienneR5_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I will never let you fall, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

**_-Steve Marie_**

**_Chapter 2_**

_As I enter in and close the door behind me, I'm immediately welcomed by the heat of the apartment. We go in the kitchen. Ross makes us three hot chocolate and comes sit with us at the table. We watch her intensively while she's drinking, and I ask myself how did she ended up there?!_

_After 15 minutes, she finishes her 5th cup, she needed to eat or drink apparently. All goes quiet. I sigh and turn my head to her and ask:_

_"So...We really want to help you with no matter what you're going through. But for that, we need to know you and your story...So let's start with your name, alright?"_

_She nods hesitantly, sighs and then says in the smallest voice ever heard._

_"My name's Tia."_

_As I make my way to my room quietly, I hear him shouting my name downstairs. I run to him and see my dad totally wasted. "As always" I think to myself._

_"Yes daddy?" I ask him with the sweetest voice than I can have considering that he just slapped me twice two minutes ago. "Don't play the sweet innocent girl with me when you know that you're just a whore, bitch who won't go far in life!" he yells. I silently pray for the tears to not stream or else I'm gonna have another round of hits. "Yes dad" is all I can say without sobbing. "Go at the supermarket and buy me and new pack of beer NOW" he says between his teeth. I simply nod and go as he told me._

_When _I _come home, I hear screams, shouts and cries. But they don't belong to my dad. They come from a __**woman**__. I carefully come inside the house and see a woman, who looks really familiar if you ask me, standing in my dad's living room, since I was not allowed to stay there it wasn't mine, and my dad arguing like there's no tomorrow. "Uhm … dad? What's going on here?" I ask him. I know that he won't hit me in front of someone, he never does. In front of people he just acts like a father who loves his daughter and would never hit her. Yeah LIAR!_

_"Tia, go in your room" he warns. It must be really important if he acts like that in front of someone. As I climb the stairs, I glance at the woman who's looking also at me, with something in her eyes that my dad never gave me, Love. I look a last time at her, hoping to see her soon. I didn't know that it was the last time that I would see her…_

As I rise my head up from that horrible flashback, I see two pairs of brown eyes looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I also feel hot tears streaming down my face, but I don't stop them. I don't make any sound either. I just let them fall.

I don't know if I can trust them. I mean they just found me in the streets and they took pity of me. But what if they lead me to the police and then they put me in a foster house? I don't want to! And those 2 last months were maybe hard but I wouldn't change it for a foster house. And I promised myself that I wouldn't trust anyone else except me.

" Uhm…Yeah…Well I- I …" I stutter. I have no ideas how to start that sentence. "I'm not ready to talk right now…I just need some…time." I guess they took the hint because the brunette looks at Blondie and they both start a conversation with their eyes, I hate that. After a while, Blondie speaks up." Could you give us a minute?" he says and then goes out with her.

_Ross pov_

I take Ally and lead her to the next room which happened to be the living room.

"Ross, she starts, I don't that's a good idea. What if she's lost and someone is dead worried and is searching after her in the entire city? Worst in the whole USA?!" This is so Laura, overreacting for nothing. Well in that case I guess it's for something big but still.

"Laura, you really want to let her go like that? I mean look at her! She looks so vulnerable and broken. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her. And I don't even know her. It's just that, I feel like…there's something about her that…I don't know." I try to explain. She looks at me oddly and then snaps "you sure it isn't just because you think she's hot?"

Ouch. Now I feel offended. I'm not such a jerk! How can she think that? " Wow is this really what you think Laur?" I ask getting a little mad and confused.

"Well she sure looks good and you're …well a guy." She finishes. But quickly adds a smirk to make sure that I know she's only joking.

"What are you trying to say Laur? That I'm an irresistible good looking guy?" I smirk back.

"Not really, just that you can have a huge ego most of the time" she answers, laughing a little.

"Oh shut up! You love it."

"Keep telling yourself that Blondie" she says, winks and then goes back to the kitchen where Tia is. We find her sleeping on the table, her head next to her cup empty. I look at her and can't help but find her so cute. Not a cute like "wow that girl over there is really cute" but more like a little sister cute. I decide that no matter what Laura says, she's staying with us. I decide to put her in my room. I carry her carefully and make my way to my bedroom where I put her slowly on my bed. And even though I know absolutely nothing about her, I can tell that I'm not letting her go and I'll take of her like my sister.

* * *

**Hey! Wazzup!? So yeah here it is! ...yeah...****_ don't know what to say right now... so yeah :)_**

**R&R!**

**twitter: julienneR5**

_**Rebecca xx**_


End file.
